Le terrain Vague
by AShanitilli
Summary: Un an après la mort de Kate...


Le terrain vague

Les faits

_Avant toute chose, il faut bien avoir en tête le pilote de la série, au risque de ne rien comprendre. Il faut aussi savoir ce qui se passe à la fin de la saison 2, sinon, n'allez pas plus loin (spoiler). _

_L'histoire se passe un an après la fin de la saison 2, avec la conséquence que ça implique à propos de qui nous savons (jolie périphrase !!!)._

Gibbs avait eu une matinée plutôt occupée… Il avait enfin bouclé une affaire qui traînait en longueur. Un marine en avait fait tuer un autre pour une histoire d'adultère. Il avait fini la paperasse, et s'accorda donc un repas digne de ce nom, c'est à dire pas un sandwich assis à son bureau. Une petite heure de répit lui ferait le plus grand bien… Il en avait bien besoin… Il se sentait fatigué, épuisé depuis un an, depuis… Il prit l'ascenseur jusque dans le hall, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

Au même instant, un technicien du MTAC pensait le trouver à son bureau. Un peu déçu, il griffonna quelques mots sur un post-it et le posa bien en évidence. Il ne connaissait pas le numéro de téléphone de Gibbs.

Gibbs allait s'asseoir à son bureau quand il remarqua un bout de papier jaune sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Il regarda autour de lui ; ni DiNozzo, ni McGee n'étaient là. Il mit ses lunettes et lut le mot en question :

URGENT-MTAC

ARI

Il bondit de son fauteuil et se rua vers la salle de vidéo-conférences. Il n'y avait qu'une seule liaison en attente, la sienne sans aucun doute. Un visage inconnu apparut.

: Agent Gibbs ? Ann Thomas, services secrets américains.

_Gibbs_ : Je vous écoute…

_Ann Thomas_ : toujours intéressé par Aswari ?

_Gibbs_ : Pourquoi ?

_Ann Thomas_ : Il est entré aux Etats-Unis ce matin. D'après mes renseignements, il prévoit une entrevue sur un terrain vague à la sortie ouest de Washington DC. Ca vous tente ?

_Gibbs_ : Vous pouvez m'envoyer les détails ?

_Ann Thomas_ : C'est déjà fait.

_Gibbs_ : Qui vous a fourni les renseignements ?

_Ann Thomas_ : Un agent infiltré.

_Gibbs_ : Comme Ari ?

_Ann Thomas_ : Vraiment digne de confiance… Je ne vous en dirais pas plus.

_Gibbs_ : Merci pour le tuyau.

Il coupa la connexion avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus… Il n'allait pas le laisser partir, pas cette fois, pour elle… Il prit le fax que lui avait envoyé Ann Thomas et sortit. Derrière la porte, il trouva Tony et McGee, sérieux. Ils semblaient l'attendre.

_Gibbs_ : Prenez vos petites affaires, on a du boulot.

_Tony_ : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_Gibbs_ : Une petite visite s'impose.

Ils arrivèrent sur le terrain vague près d'une heure avant le rendez-vous prévu de Ari. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi se cacher : il n'y avait qu'un amas de vieux bois dans un coin. Ils se planquèrent derrière. Dix minutes avant le rendez-vous. Une voiture de sport, une Porsche 911 anthracite, entra sur le terrain et freina en plein milieu. Un homme en sortit, Ari. Tout de noir vêtu, la couleur de son âme pensait Gibbs. La portière passager s'ouvrit, et une jeune femme sortit. Elle était assez petite, mais on ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage à cause de ses cheveux. Elle les portait en bas du dos, les mèches du devant lui mangeaient la majorité de ses traits. Pratique pour rester cachée avait admis la jeune femme. Vêtue de noir elle aussi, une veste cintrée en cuir et un pantalon serré.

Gibbs était intrigué par cette femme. Ari, habituellement, agissait seul. Pourquoi serait-ce différent aujourd'hui ? Il avait une bonne raison certainement. Ari s'approcha de la jeune femme. Elle eut un mouvement de recul imperceptible, mais que Gibbs n'avait pu louper en bon observateur qu'il était. Gibbs esquissa un sourire.

Tony : Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

Gibbs : Tu verras bien !

Il avait l'air d'avoir rajeuni d'un coup… le doux goût de la vengeance avait conclu Tony. Il était l'heure, mais rien ne se passait. Enfin si, Ari et sa « compagne » étaient assis sur le capot de la voiture et Gibbs jubilait pendant que Tony et McGee se demandaient bien ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête du patron.

Ari : J'ai comme la vague impression que nos chers amis ne vont pas venir… A moins que ce soit Gibbs et ses acolytes que nous attendons ! (à Gibbs) Tiens, Gibbs, ça fait un bail…

Gibbs ne répondit pas, trop occupé à observer les mouvement de la femme mystère. Elle s'était éloignée de la voiture. Elle avait la main droite plongée dans une poche de sa veste, à l'abri du regard de Ari. Elle en sortit une arme qu'elle plaqua contre sa cuisse. Ari et elle échangèrent quelques mots. Lorsqu'il voulu la rejoindre, elle le braqua avec détermination. Ari prit un air faussement étonné, puis sortit son arme. Il voulut faire un autre pas en avant, mais fut stoppé par un coup de feu. Il sursauta, regarda la jeune femme, puis sa propre poitrine. Il saignait au niveau du cœur. Il finit par s'écrouler sur le sol. Elle s'approcha de lui, toujours en le tenant en joue.

Ari : Tu sais, je t'aimais…

Femme : Pas moi Ari. Je faisais mon boulot.

Son arme toujours en main, Ari essaya de tirer sue la jeune femme mais elle était bien plus alerte que lui. Elle lui tira une balle en pleine tête. Elle regarda Ari une dernière fois, soupira de soulagement. Elle s'approcha de la voiture, y jeta son arme. Elle ouvrit la portière conducteur et se glissa dedans. Elle partit à toute vitesse, laissant tout le boulot à Tony, McGee et à Gibbs. Tony et McGee n'avaient pas bougé. Gibbs s'approchait déjà du cadavre de Ari en appelant Ducky.

Qui ?

Tony arriva en trombe dans le labo d'Abby, une carte mémoire à la main. La jeune scientifique était plongée littéralement sur son écran d'ordinateur. Sa chaîne Hi-fi crachait un son indéfinissable, apparemment de la musique à considérer les couettes dansantes qu'elle avait haut perchées sur la tête. En se rapprochant d'elle, il vit qu'elle ne battait pas le rythme, mais que sa tête faisait des mouvements de gauche à droite. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte d'une présence autour d'elle, elle ferma précipitamment la fenêtre qui était ouverte sur son écran. Néanmoins, Tony put apercevoir la photo officielle de Kate… La pauvre Abby devait encore être en train de se faire du mal pensa-t-il intérieurement.

Tony : Allez Abby ! Ca va aller maintenant. Je t'apporte la carte mémoire du caméscope que j'avais placé sur le lieu. Vois ce que tu peux en tirer.

Abby : Ouai… Ca ne pourra pas être pire que le jeu d'empreintes que j'ai du identifier sur le cadavre de Ari.

Tony : Ca a donné quoi ?

Abby : Que de l'hallucinant… Je ne préfère même pas en parler.

Tony : D'accord.

Abby se retourna pour lui faire enfin face. Elle voyait l'air désolé de son collègue, et aussi sa mine d'à peine déterré.

Abby : Tu vas bientôt attirer les asticots ! Prends mon futon et dors un peu.

Tony : Non, merci. Je veux voir cette bande.

Abby : Ah ! Tony ! Mon cher Tony ! Des vraies allures de chef quand Gibbs n'est pas là ! D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

Tony : Je ne sais pas. Il nous a déposé McGee et moi, nous a aboyé les ordres habituels et est parti sans rien dire à personne.

Abby : Hmm ! Les voies de Gibbs sont impénétrables.

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase avec son petit air mystique en se tournant vers son écran. Elle prit la carte des mains de Tony et l'inséra dans le lecteur. La résolution n'était pas très bonne, la prise de vue avait été faite d'assez loin. En fait, Tony ne voyait pas mieux que lorsque que le scène avait eu lieu devant ses yeux.

Tony : Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'améliorer l'image ?

Abby : Faire le boss ne signifie pas poser des questions ridicules… Bien sûr ! Je te fais ça tout de suite. Ca va prendre un bout de temps…

Tony : …alors je vais tout de même accepter le futon. Je te remercie Abby.

Abby : Pas de quoi !

**-ncis-ncis-ncis-**

Ted, Ted, Ted… Toujours ce Ted qui revient. Juste Ted, pas de visage, de description. Rien. Un vrai casse tête ce mec. Pauvre de moi, pensait McGee. Il recherchait depuis des heures des infos sur l'organisation de Ari, et il n'y avait qu'un nom qui ressortait à chaque fois. Ted. Il était apparu pour la première fois il y avait à peu près un an de cela et c'était une invasion de Ted au sein de l'organigramme. Ari devait avoir une confiance absolue en cette personne. Il devait faire preuve d'une loyauté extrême. Un mec d'une importance capitale, et pourtant personne ne semble le connaître. Bon ! Une pause s'impose ! Il sortit du NCIS et fonça chez Starbucks prendre un café (il avait fini par s'y mettre lui aussi) et un muffin au chocolat. Il repassa en revue l'ensemble de sa journée. Soudainement, il se frappa le front. Quel idiot ! La fille avec Ari ! Si c'était une femme, ce Ted ! Un frisson d'effroi traversa son corps. Il fonça jusqu'au labo d'Abby, où il savait qu'il pourrait trouver Tony.

**-ncis-ncis-ncis-**

Abby : Tony ! Réveille-toi, s'il te plait…

Tony ouvrit doucement les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière du labo. La jeune femme était assis en tailleur à côté de lui, tenant une de ses mains dans les siennes. Elle avait les yeux rouges et des larmes noires coulaient sur son visage devenu blême. Tony se redressa aussitôt.

Abby : Je crois que je ne vais pas bien…

Tony : Allez, viens ici.

Il l'accueillit dans ses bras et la laissa se calmer. Après quelques minutes, elle se redressa, essuya les sillons de Kohl qui courraient sur ses joues. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et commença son explication.

Abby : Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que le résultat des empreintes étaient hallucinants. Le propriétaire de ces empreintes devait être sur les lieux, ou du moins avoir touché Ari. En fait, c'est tout bonnement improbable, inimaginable, pas possible. La personne en question est morte. Même un bout de chou de cinq ans peut comprendre ça, une personne morte ne peut pas laisser d'empreintes, surtout s'il est mort depuis plusieurs mois. Comme les vampires qui n'ont pas de reflet. Tu me suis ?

Tony : Euh… pas vraiment en fait.

Abby : J'ai un besoin urgent de tes yeux. J'ai peur d'être dans un bon vieux délire hallucinatoire.

Tony : D'accord.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit McGee pour faire son apparition. Il était essoufflé après avoir couru dans les escaliers, l'ascenseur étant occupé.

McGee : C'est pas mirobolant mais j'ai quelques suppositions sur la jeune femme.

Abby : Vas-y Tim !

McGee : Je pense que cette femme était le bras droit de Ari. Si c'est bien elle, elle se ferait appeler Ted.

Abby : J'hallucine peut-être pas complètement alors.

Tony : Quoi ?

Abby : Non, rien. Viens voir, et toi aussi Tim.

Ils s'approchèrent tous les trois de l'écran. Abby tremblait comme une feuille, McGee semblait excité comme une puce et Tony les regardait sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Quand il avait entendu « femme », « Ted », « improbable », il avait tout de suite fait un rapprochement… mais non. Pas ELLE. Elle était morte devant lui. Abby regardait intensément l'écran noir.

Abby : Vous êtes prêts ?

Tony et McGee : Prêts !

Abby : Alors c'est parti ! Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé…

Elle appuya sur un bouton et une image apparut. D'abord floue, puis la mise au point se fit au fur et à mesure. Plus l'image devenait nette, plus les yeux de Tony et de McGee s'arrondirent.

**Epilogue**

La jeune femme du terrain vague s'était garée devant une maison dans la banlieue de Washington DC. Elle resta quelques secondes à examiner la maison et le jardin avant de se décider à sortir. Elle fit péniblement les quelques pas qui la séparait de la porte d'entrée. Elle hésita, puis frappa trois coups contre la porte en bois. Elle était nerveuse à souhait. Elle se détendit quand elle vit le respect, la grande admiration dans les yeux de la personne qu'elle était venue voir.

Gibbs : Je me demandais quand tu viendrais me voir.

Il souriait maintenant. La jeune femme se sentait soulagée. Gibbs prit les mèches qui cachaient le si beau visage de la jeune femme entre ses doigts, et les lui coinça derrière les oreilles. Il pouvait enfin revoir les yeux qu'il avait découverts pour la première fois trois ans auparavant à bord de l'Air Force One.

Gibbs regardait Kate, un café dans les mains… Elle avait passé un an loin de Gibbs, mais elle reprit cette habitude avec un réel plaisir. Elle se sentait bien, soufflant doucement sur la fumée qui sortait de la tasse que lui avait tendu Gibbs quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il l'avait laissé entrer sans plus de cérémonie. Elle était là, c'était le plus important. Il l'avait invité à s'asseoir dans son salon, où elle voulait. Elle avait choisi un fauteuil, comme il se l'était imaginé. Il se devait alors de briser la glace, après un an… Quoi de mieux qu'un café après tout. Il lui avait appris à aimer SON café, noir. Il partit dans la cuisine et revint quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne put réprimer un sourire…

Kate : Qu'as-tu ?

Gibbs : Tu nous a bien eu !

Elle sourit à son tour. Elle se souvenait de ce fameux jour, où elle avait du passer pour morte. Elle se revoyait, se prendre une balle en plein cœur, balle qui fut fort heureusement stoppée par son gilet pare-balle. La violence de l'impact l'avait projetée au sol. Et puis, la pression se relâchait… La mission des agents du NCIS semblait avoir prit fin. A ce moment précis, le coup de grâce devait être porté.

Gibbs : Comment as-tu fait ?

Kate : Je dois la réussite de cette mort à Ari.

Gibbs : J'ai senti qu'il était là-bas.

Kate : Il l'était. C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec des projectiles…

Gibbs : Ton cœur ne battait plus.

Kate : En effet.

Gibbs : Tu as bien mené ta disparition. Une œuvre d'art ! Même Ducky a été bluffé.

Kate : Merci Gibbs.

Il retourna dans la cuisine chercher les deux cafés qui devaient maintenant être prêts. Il profita de ce moment de répit pour se laisser à sourire comme jamais. Un frisson de plaisir courut du haut vers le bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Il du se ressaisir à proximité de l'être retrouvé. Il lui tendit un tasse et s'assit en face d'elle, sur le canapé. Il la regardait souffler à travers la fumée. Une chose bien futile mais ô combien réconfortante.

Ah ! Le café… Quelle merveilleuse mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait du perdre pendant un an. Toute réminiscence de sa vie passée la détruisait… Alors elle avait dû arrêter. L'appel de caféine se faisait maintenant trop intense pour y résister plus longtemps. Elle prit une gorgée… trop chaude ! Tant pis, mais elle dû quand même y renoncer momentanément, le temps qu'il refroidisse un peu.

Kate : Je suis désolée Gibbs.

Gibbs : De quoi ?

Kate : De tout. D'être partie comme une voleuse sans t'avoir ne serait-ce que fait savoir que j'étais toujours là.

Gibbs : De retour dans les services secrets ?

Kate : Oui, en effet. Il m'a été proposé de les rejoindre. J'ai refusé mais ils m'ont fait une proposition plutôt tentante…

Gibbs : Du genre qui ne se refuse pas…

Kate : C'est ça. J'infiltrais l'organisation de Ari. Je faisais office d'agent double en quelques sortes. Mais je ne devais garder aucun contact avec vous. Une infiltration vraiment stricte. Il a fallu que je me fasse tuer dans le processus pour qu'Ari m'accepte. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait sinon… Sachant que tu savais que j'étais vivante.

Gibbs : Je ne t'aurais jamais laissée partir.

Kate : Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté cette proposition. Je voulais la peau d'Ari.

Gibbs : J'ai voulu la peau d'Ari pour te venger.

Elle ne répondit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins pour autant qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante. Aucun mot ne fut échangé à ce propos mais ils s'étaient compris d'un regard. Ce qui était caché depuis trois longues années fut exprimé par le regard noisette de la jeune femme et les yeux intenses de Gibbs. Gibbs se sentit un peu gêné par son aveux, détourna les yeux et changea de sujet.

Gibbs : Une petite question ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu prépares cette infiltration ?

Kate : Depuis qu'il m'a enlevé en fait. Ca n'a pas été facile… Les derniers jours ont été horribles. Je savais que je n'allais jamais vous revoir… et j'avais tort à priori !

Gibbs : En effet. Tu es là.

Kate : Je ne devrais pas. Ari n'aurait même pas du mourir aujourd'hui. Mais je savais que si je voulais avoir MA vengeance, il allait que ça se passe cet après-midi. Parce que sinon, tu l'aurais tué. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Gibbs : Non

Gibbs l'avait regardé, de ses yeux les plus intenses possibles en faisant cette ultime confession. Il détourna le regard un instant pour se concentrer sur son café qu'il n'avait pas encore touché. Il y avait un an, jamais il ne serait permis ce genre de regard pour une collègue. Puis, il l'avait perdu, elle, sa raison de le faire se lever le matin. Il avait envie de tout lui dire avec des mots, tout de suite, assis dans le canapé, mais sa pudeur le lui interdisait encore. Il arrangea alors sa pensée :

Gibbs : Tu nous as manqué.

Kate : Vous aussi vous m'avez beaucoup manqué. Chaque jour. Qu'est-ce que vs pouviez faire à ce moment précis…

Gibbs : Nous tentions d'avancer sans toi.

_Fin_


End file.
